


In Plain Sight

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Possession, This Should Have Been Written a Year Ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: What if Mallus hadn't been in just Nora Darhk? What if the majority of his spirit was inside someone else? Someone no one could have suspected?(Based off an old theory developed mid-Season 3)





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Back in Season 3, I somehow started to think that Gary was going to turn out to be Mallus. To me, I figured that it'd be the perfect plot twist that no one would see coming. Now, thankfully this wasn't the case, which is great because I'm a huge dork for both Constangreen and Gary (my blog will tell you that much). But I came across this post again and decided, why the hell not???
> 
> So I wrote it.
> 
> (Shout-out to @somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds/harleygirl2648 for finally getting me to write this)

“The hard part wasn’t the Union soldier, it was more of- Jesus, Green!”  


McNeil backed away from him, shuddering at the shock he’d gotten after being snuck up on. “What the hell was that?”

“I-I-I was just listening to the story you were telling,” he stuttered. “So what was the hard part if it wasn’t the solider? Was it getting him back to his time? Because there’s probably a good chance it was between…”

He trailed off as the other agents gave him a bored look. McNeil was shaking his head. “Forget it. You’ve ruined it.”

With that, the Time Agents moved away from the coffeepot, allowing him to get full access to the coffeepot. He let some of the files spill to the floor in the illusion of clumsiness. A few eyes were on him as he picked them up, but soon looked away. He was of little consequence to them.

Exactly how he wanted it. 

When his cage had started to crack open all those months ago, he knew that he had to make a move before it sealed shut again. So Mallus had let part of his spirit in search of a host in the physical world. For months, he had searched time for someone to hold his essence. Many of them couldn’t hold him, too weak for a fraction of his true power. So he’d had to leave them and keep searching.

Finally, when one of his hosts was starting to crumple away, Mallus found his current host. A man who looked out of place in the time, lying on the side of the road. He was mortally wounded, a deep wound in his stomach. So Mallus slithered into the man’s soul and took over his body, healing it and making it own before going through the soul’s memories.

The host’s name was Gary Green, and he worked for an organization called the Time Bureau. He had the means to travel through time. His job was to correct anomalies in time, put things back where they belonged. It was those anomalies that had caused Mallus’s prison to fracture in the first place. As soon as he found that out from the host, he nearly started laughing on the spot.

He’d found the perfect host.

Now, a few years later, Gary Green was all but another presence inside of him. Mallus had made sure to drive in mad in order to prevent him from coming to the surface after memorizing his habits. Sometimes he still would hear the soul mutter and cry and out, but ignored it. It wasn’t like he could do anything anyways.

Slowly, he worked little by little to expand the cracks in his prison. Nothing too obvious, but seeds were sown on his missions. Setting up a cult devoted to him that would live throughout history. While his actions went unnoticed by many, one of the directors of the Time Bureau suspected that he’d broken free and began a hunt for him. Mallus let him, sometimes leaving him little scraps to make him obsess more. Humans were pests, but they could so entertaining when you played with them.

Even these new Legends were fun to mess with. They just saw the mask of Gary Green, awkward and ignored agent of the Bureau. He could watch them try to play at being heroes and laugh behind their backs and they just made the mess worse. He had a feeling that one day, these bumbling fools would be the key to making his prison rubble so he could assume his true form. If he just got the Bureau and the Legends to turn on each other…

Mallus shook his head. He had to remember a modicum of patience. 

“Gary!”  


He turned around to see Ava Sharpe approaching him. “We’ve got a mission. I need you to be ready as soon as possible.”

He smiled at her. “Of course. Is anyone else coming?”

“McNeil and Hobbes. Maybe Rubin too. See if she’s got anything on her desk right now.”  


“I’ll do that,” Mallus told her. “Where are we going?”  


“1911, New York City. I’ll explain the rest once you get everyone else. Now go, Gary! We don’t have the time.”  


“Okay,” he nodded, walking off quickly.  


Once he knew she was no longer focused on him, Mallus looked back at Sharpe. She was too good at her job, and would be a problem if he wasn’t careful enough. But he knew the dirty little secret that not even she remembered. One of these days, he could tell her it and watch it destroy her from the inside out.

“We don’t have time, huh?” he muttered softly as he made his way to Rubin’s desk. “Soon you won’t have any at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> But yeah, ta-da!!!!
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment, they're fun to read!


End file.
